<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cult War Lord is Dead - Let's Get Married! by Keylime_Pi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073933">The Cult War Lord is Dead - Let's Get Married!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keylime_Pi/pseuds/Keylime_Pi'>Keylime_Pi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let's Get Married! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love, Multi, Post-Canon, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keylime_Pi/pseuds/Keylime_Pi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Horde Prime is dead! Etheria is flourishing! But what happens after?</p><p>EVERYBODY GETS MARRIED, THAT'S WHAT!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let's Get Married! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sea Hawk and Mermista's Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>K so I think Mermista and Entrapta's potential/undeveloped friendship is SO underrated. After their whole 'moment' in season five ("I don't get people, but I get tech, blah blah blah") I just got such amazing friendship vibes that I wanted to explore!</p><p>And Sea Hawk and Mermista are pretty cute, too, I guess.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mermista stood patiently in the middle of the room. She had no idea why she was so nervous. She hadn’t been this nervous accpeting Sea Hawk’s proposal, so why should <em>this </em>frighten her?</p>
<p>The large lights overheard flared to life, surprising her. So this room <em>wasn’t</em> always in constant shadow.</p>
<p>“Hiiiii!” Entrapta came careening in on a rolling chair, her mask still on. “What brings you here?”</p>
<p>Mermista cleared her throat. “Uh, well, like, you know how Sea Hawk and I are getting married or whatever?” She checked her nails absentmindedly.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, it’s very exciting. Parties are always interesting. Weddings, too. Such a strange social concept, don’t you think? Many animals mate for life, un yet they don’t have weddings. Humans themselves are not always monogomas creatures, so - ”</p>
<p>“Right, right, well.” Mermista clapped her hands, hoping to get Entrapta out of her ramblings. “Uh…see, the thing is, like…I need, like, a bride’s person, or whatever. And, like, you’re, um, ya know - ”</p>
<p>“You’re asking me to be your bride’s person!?” Entrapta squeaked. She pressed her hands together and jumped giddily using her pigtails. “Ooooh! Mermista, I’m honoured!”</p>
<p>“R-right. Yeah.”</p>
<p>Entrapta cocked her head. “Why were you so nervous to ask me?”</p>
<p>Mermista shrugged, breathing out with a snort. “I was <em>not </em>nervous.”</p>
<p>“Then perhaps you should see a doctor. You’re flushed, persperating, and stuttering. Those symptoms don’t appear very good.”</p>
<p>Mermista gave a small laugh. “Yeah, maybe you’re right, I should go see one. Um, anyways, I should go.” Just as she had turned, Entrapta called her back;</p>
<p>“Can…can I ask you a question?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, I know it says ‘Sea Tie’ on the invite - that was Sea Hawk’s idea. I think he meant black tie, but honestly just wear something nice and it’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“No, that’s not it.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Mermista fully turned back around. “What is it, then?”</p>
<p>Entrapta was slumped in her chair, tapping two peices of hair together. “Why…why’d you ask <em>me</em>?”</p>
<p>Mermista twisted her lips to one side, looking away. “Well, like…y-you’re the closest things I’ve had to a really close friend.”</p>
<p>“What about all the other princesses?”</p>
<p>Mermista groaned loudly. “I love them, but, like, we’re not…” She rubbed her temples. “Okay, so, like, Adora, right? Great girl, love her to bits, but we’re not very, like, close. She’s too macho. Glimmer’s cool, but honestly she’s waaaaaay too intense for me somedays. Frosta’s like five, and Perfuma’s the only other person I’ve had, like, sentimental moments with. I mean, yeah, me and Scorpia were both chipped, but like whatever, ya know? I dunno, I guess it’s just that I…you’re special to me, you know? I…I’ve always wanted a little sister. And I know you’re like thirty or something, but you’re…ugh, I just don’t know, okay? Can you just accept that I asked you?” She snapped the last part.</p>
<p>Entrapta cackled and nodded. “Okay.” Entrapta hesitated. Then, slowly, she walked over to Mermista and hugged her. Mermista stiffened. “Thank you. I’m glad we’re friends.”</p>
<p>Mermista was tempted to run away. But…Mermista sighed and hugged Entrapta back. “I’m glad we’re friends, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It would be an understatement to say that Sea Hawk had been crying the whole day.</p>
<p>“This looks great!” Bow was adjusting Sea Hawk’s suit jacket. “Mermista is one lucky lady!”</p>
<p>Sea Hawk was still sobbing, as he had been since he first got up, smothering his face with his hand. “D-does it really look nice?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure it does.” Swift Wind was doing something behind Sea Hawk - from the sounds of it, eating. “How do <em>I</em> look?”</p>
<p>“Today’s not about you, buddy,” Bow reminded the other groom’s person for the upteenth time that day.</p>
<p>“Bow, a groom’s horse has gotta look nice!”</p>
<p>Swift Wind kept talking, but Sea Hawk couldn’t hear anything. He was so busy trying to get his crying under control, in fact, that he didn’t notice when Bow asked him a question until the other man had to physically pry Sea Hawk’s hands from his eyes.</p>
<p>“Hey, what do you think?”</p>
<p>Sea Hawk drew his attention to the mirror. His relfection wore a stunningly cut white and teal suit, accented with pearls at every possible opportunity. He looked fit for a king. He grabbed Bow’s arm and squeezed it maybe a little too hard.</p>
<p>“It’s…I look…thank you…”</p>
<p>“No problem. You and Mermista are gonna be so happy together.” Bow clapped Sea Hawk’s back. “I’m proud of you, buddy.”</p>
<p>Sea Hawk sniffled, rubbing his eyes. “I still can’t believe this…I’m marrying Mermista. <em>I’m </em>marrying <em>Mermista. </em>After all these years, I’m marrying the woman of my dreams.”</p>
<p>Something flashed in Bow’s eyes breifly. He smiled and nodded. “You’re lucky.”</p>
<p>“Gross,” Swift Wind commented. From the munching sounds, he was <em>defintitely </em>eating something. Which was rather distrubing, considering Sea Hawk was pretty sure there’s nothing to eat in his bedroom. Nothing for humans, anyhow. Still, for the life of him, Sea Hawk couldn’t find the energy to really be concerned about it. He was getting married in a few moments, after all.</p>
<p>“This is so exciting.” Bow grabbed a comb from the dresser and began to smooth out the mishaps that Sea Hawk himself has caused through burying his face in his hands all day. “The only other time I’ve been to a wedding was Netossa and Spinnerella’s. And of course I was absolutely miserable, because I was so sure that I was the spy.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I remember that well.”</p>
<p>Bow grabbed Sea Hawk’s shoulders, looking him dead in the eye. “I’m so happy for you. You’re gonna do great, bud.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Sea Hawk glanced at his reflection one more time. Then he took a deep breath and turned towards the door. “To adventure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mermista didn’t cry. Not a lot, anyways. Not unless something really waranted it. Even on her own wedding day, Mermista’s eyes were dry as the Crimson Waste. This was wonderful, getting married and all, but she didn’t think she needed to cry about it.</p>
<p>Mermista was standing ready, in her wedding dress, outside of the grand hall. She knew Sea Hawk was waiting for her out there, and it gave her butterflies. But not tears.</p>
<p>Mermista took a deep breath. She opened the doors. The first thing she noticed was the noise, and the immediate quiet that fell over everybody as she entered.</p>
<p>Then she saw him. He had never looked more proper, but she didn’t even bother focusing on that when the expression on his face was the far more enchanting. In his eyes, she saw all the love exchanged over years and years of courtship. She saw the relief when she was free of Horde Prime’s control, saw the excitement when he’d given her her engagement ring, saw the reassuring comfort when she had another nightmare of a torched Etheria. They’d survived a war together, rebuilt a kingdom together. Sweet gods, she loved him. And in his eyes, she saw that he truly loved her, too.</p>
<p>A single sob escaped Mermista. She tried to control it, but even as she started to walk, she began shaking and crying as though she were trying to recreate the ocean. Several people tried to stand up and help her along, but she shooed them all away. “I-I’m fine! I’m fine!”</p>
<p>By the time she reached the stage across from Sea Hawk, her makeup was wrecked with tears. But he just smiled at her like she had never looked more beautiful.</p>
<p>“You’re crying,” he murmured with a little hiccuping of a sob himself.</p>
<p>“Duh.” Mermista waved her hand at her face. “There’s a lot of dust in here!”</p>
<p>Sea Hawk sputtered out a chuckle. “A lot, yes, my love, a lot.”</p>
<p>She barely heard the vows. In what felt like a second it was all over and they were kissing. People clapped, but she couldn’t hear that, either. It was all Sea Hawk. She was drowning in him, and, sweet new-found stars, she didn’t want to breathe in anything else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been Sea Hawk’s idea to - instead of doing anything normal like cutting a cake - light a boat on fire. He saw excitement light in Mermista’s eyes like the fire lighting the deck.</p>
<p>“I love you.” Sea Hawk wrapped his arm around her shoulders.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know.” Mermista sighed dramatically.“I <em>guess </em>I, like, love you, too, or whatever. Kinda real happy to be married to you.” She moved further into his embrace and crossed her arms. “Don’t get a big head about it, though - it’s huge enough as it is.” Mermista tapped his forehead, making her new husband laugh.</p>
<p>“I shan’t, my love.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Mermista’s gaze went back to the fire. “It’s…beautiful.”</p>
<p>“It is indeed.”</p>
<p>As the flames grew higher, Mermista raised water overhead and quelled the fire. As soon as the smog settled, their guests applauded.</p>
<p>“So I guess we’ll have to get ready for your coronation now after all this,” Mermista groaned quietly so just Sea Hawk could hear her.</p>
<p>“We’ll relax tonight, dearest. Besides, how bad could it be?”</p>
<p>Mermista sent him a look. “Dude, you have, like, no idea. Water <em>evvvvvvvvvverywhere.</em>”</p>
<p>“I’ve always loved the ocean!” Sea Hawk proclaimed.</p>
<p>Mermista snorted, a little smirk playing on the edges of her lips. “I guess the real hard part is ruling a whole kingdom and all that, huh?”</p>
<p>“I’ll get advice from the best, though, my Mermista.” He kissed her forehead.</p>
<p>Music struck from the pagoda Perfuma had set up. Mermista stepped back, taking Sea Hawk’s hand in hers. “Dance with me?”</p>
<p>Sea Hawk just smiled and followed her. For after all, he would follow her to the ends of Etheria.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Glimmer and Bow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Make no mistake, Glimmer was very, <b>very </b>happy about getting married to Bow. But as she stared at what felt like a million ivitation scrolls to be written out, she was beginning to regret it. Surely they could’ve just lived together and had kids and not had to go through all the trouble of this, right? She sighed. <em>It’ll be great once everything’s over with</em>, she kept reminding herself.</p><p>“You okay?” Bow reached across the coffee table and squeezed her hand.</p><p>Glimmer smiled tiredly. “Yeah. Just thinking about how much work getting married is…especially when you’re a queen, I guess.”</p><p>Bow chuckled. “Tell me about it. I thought the <em>Princess Prom </em>rules were intense.”</p><p>Glimmer gasped. “Oh! Speaking of, Brightmoon is going to host the next one. Still have to plan it.”</p><p>Bow arched an eyebrow. “It’s not for another five years, babe.”</p><p>“So? The Princess balls have to be ~<em>immaculate</em>~.”</p><p>Bow walked over and sat down beside her on the lounge. “Is that so? Glimmer, all the princesses - save Sweet Bee and a few others I’m probably forgetting - are our personal friends. They won’t mind. And, you know, we’re also all getting out of a long war.” He wrapped his arm around Glimmer’s shoulders.</p><p>Glimmer groaned. “You really did <em>not</em> just say you forgot some princesses, did you? As king, you have to know them all!” She held up a peice of paper and smacked it. She had no idea if the information was written there or not, but her point still stood!</p><p>Bow’s lips quirked up at one edge. “Honey, what did we agree on?”</p><p>Glimmer sighed as she slumped against his shoulder. “No overanazlying until <em>after</em> the wedding.”</p><p>“Exactly. Besides, Castaspella said she’d take care of most of the planning, remember? We just have to finish these invites, get dressed on time, and show up. Then we have to love each other forever.” Bow pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Think we can handle all that?”</p><p>Glimmer huffed, but she smiled. “I <em>guess. </em>Most excited for that last part, though.” She leaned up to kiss him on the lips.</p><p>“Mmm, me too. And luckily we’ve had years of practice.”</p><p>Glimmer giggled. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Now let’s get these invites finished.” Bow sunk back to the floor and crawled back to his position by the fire.</p><p>Glimmer groaned loudly. “Can’t we go to bed? I’m tired!”</p><p>Bow pursed his lips, brow furrowing. “Well, how about we just finish the ones for close family? Then we’ll go to bed. We’ve got all the heads of state, right? And we’ve already done Adora and Catra, and Micah, and my dads. That means we’ll do my siblings, then we’re done for the night.”</p><p>Glimmer collapsed over the edge of the lounge. “You have <em>so </em>many siblings, Bow…”</p><p>“Twelve, Glim. Not ‘so many.’”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but that’s ‘so many.’” Glimmer sighed and sat up. “But it’s only twelve invitations.”</p><p>“Ahh…well, there’s also my niblings.”</p><p>“AAAAAGH!”</p><p>“But - <em>but </em>- don’t we only have to do one for each family household?”</p><p>“Yesssss, but we have to specifically write out who’s allowed to come! Royal rules and all that.” Glimmer stopped. She sometimes wondered why she was so worried about this. She was queen of the biggest kingdom in Etheria. Rules be damned! Then…well, then she’d remember Angella.</p><p>“Glimmer?”</p><p>She looked up, startled to see Bow right in front of her, sitting on the table, looking concerned.</p><p>“Hey,” she mumbled.</p><p>Something clicked in his gaze. He smiled softly. Bow took her hands and rubbed soothing circles on their backs. “Hey.”</p><p>“She would have been so excited…she loved you, you know.”</p><p>Bow caught a tear as it fell down her cheek. “I know. She loved you, too. And wherever she is, she still loves you.”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>Bow shifted their position so he could massage her shoulders, like he always did when she got into thinking about her mom. Glimmer sighed. She wanted to pour all her pain out and into those healing hands of his. Alas he probably wouldn’t be able to hold it all. Glimmer glanced back. Bow looked so concentrated, so loving, so…<em>him. </em>Bless his heart, he’d try to hold all that pain even if he couldn’t. Yeah, she could definitely get through all these invites to marry Bow.</p><p>Glimmer turned to face him. “Hey…this is a dumb idea, but…”</p><p>“But…?”</p><p>“Do you think we could…” Glimmer swallowed. “Write one out for my mom? An invite? I just…I think she’d like that. Wherever she is.” Glimmer began to toy with the edge of her blouse.</p><p>“I think that’s a great idea. Angella, Axe, Mace, Bayonet, Knife - ”</p><p>“Bow, please don’t name all your siblings and niblings this late at night, I’ll forgot what weapons are.”</p><p>Bow snorted. “You’re awfully comfortable making fun of the names in a family you’ll be joining, babe.”</p><p>“Well, if you think we’re naming <em>our </em>children after battle-fare, you’re mistaken.”</p><p>He made a strangled noise. “I can’t - we <em>have to</em>!”</p><p>“Oh gods, Bow, please, no.”</p><p>“Hey, hey, sometimes a kid just looks like an ‘Arrow,’ alright?” Bow held up his hands in mock surrender.</p><p>Glimmer shot him her deadpan expression. “Is that so?”</p><p>“Mmhmm.”</p><p>They spent the rest of the night filling out invitations and shooting quips at each other. And as she was drifting off to sleep with Bow’s arms around her, Glimmer had a vague realization that she’d spelt “Bayonet” wrong.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>“<b>I’M GETTING MARRIED!</b>” Bow came careening into his brother’s room, dressed in his suit - which <em>yes </em>he had put on first thing this morning, but that was neither here nor there.</p><p>“Hello to you, too.” Spear stood up. “Looking nice. What exactly do I have to do to help get you ready? You look all prepped up already.”</p><p>Bow presented a scroll from behind his back. “Castaspella made a list. Apparently becoming king of the biggest kingdom in Etheria is big deal - who knew?”</p><p>“Surprised you don’t look exhausted, honestly. George told me you and the Queen were planning things for hours and hours the past few weeks.”</p><p>“Well, yeah, we were,” Bow said. “But we had last night to ourselves, thankfully.”</p><p>Spear arched an eyebrow. “Oh?”</p><p>Bow fought down his blush and rolled his eyes. “She’s literally about to be my wife, don’t give me that look. And - also - since that is the case, you know you can just call her Glimmer, right? None of this ‘the queen’ stuff. She’s going to be your sister-in-law.”</p><p>Spear began searching through something in his bag. “I know, I know, but she’s still royalty. And soon you’ll be royalty, too. It’s a big deal!”</p><p>“Yeah…I guess.” Bow played with the cuffs of his jacket. He <em>knew</em> becoming king of Brightmoon was a big deal, and he knew that he was ready and excited for all that entailed, but it’s not like that was the biggest thing going on in his mind today. He didn’t care so much that when he kissed Glimmer in front of everybody that evening he’d be stepping up as a monarch. He cared that he’d be <em>kissing Glimmer</em> and promising her a forever with him.</p><p>Spear appeared behind his little brother with a wide brush. “Hand me that scroll, would ya?”</p><p>“Here.” Bow tossed it over.</p><p>Spear caught it single-handedly and started reading as he brushed out Bow’s hair. “Wow. There’s a lot here.”</p><p>“I know. But believe me, how ever tough you think this is, it’s worse for Glimmer. And she has Adora and Catra getting her ready. I-I mean, I love my friends, but, they’re…uh…not always the greatest at fancy stuff. Adora’s been getting really good at ball etiquette, but Catra still won’t even get her hair brushed.”</p><p>Spear snorted. “It’s still so wierd that a few years ago you were gonna be taking over the library, and now you’re going to be the King of Brightmoon, hanging out with She-Ra and a bunch of warheroes.”</p><p>Bow hummed in a little agreement. He wouldn’t change his life for anything.</p><p>There was a ginger knock at the door. Castaspella peeked her head into the room and smiled blindingly. “Ah, there you are! Hello, Bow, hello, um…Spike?”</p><p>“Spear,” Bow corrected. “Spike’s not here yet.”</p><p>“Oh, yes, of course. Silly me.” Castaspella sauntered in. “You are looking very dashing, young man!” She patted Bow’s cheek affectionately.</p><p>“Thanks, Casta. Oh, uh, Spear, this is Glimmer’s aunt, Castaspella. She’s a mage at Mystac - ”</p><p>“Ah ah! I’m goning to be <em>your</em> aunt soon enough, darling!”</p><p>Bow brightened. “I…guess so, huh?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s wonderful, isn’t it?” Castaspella glanced behind Bow at Spear. “Pardon me, but would you mind giving me a moment alone with your brother?”</p><p>“Of course not. Pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>Castaspella took Bow’s arm and lead him outside. With the door closed behind them, Casta claspsed Bow’s hands tightly in her own. “Bow, I don’t think I’ve really told you yet how glad I am you and Glimmer are getting married. I love my neice, you know, but I wasn’t always sure she’d ever marry someone. Heavens, I wasn’t always sure she had any friends!” Casta squeezed their joined hands a little tighter. “But I’m so glad she found you. You two…really do bring out the best in each other. I’ve never seen her happier, nor you. Welcome to the family, is basically what I’m saying.” Casta laughed. “Although I suppose you always were a part of our family, weren’t you?”</p><p>Bow felt his eyes water. “Casta - ”</p><p>“You should finish getting ready, dear. You have my list?”</p><p>Bow let out a small chuckle. “Yes, we have your list. Thank you.”</p><p>“Of course. Now hurry, hurry!” Castaspella shoved Bow back into the room.</p><p>Spear helped Bow get ready for several hours, and all that time, Bow couldn’t stop thinking about how their families were colliding. And, man, he loved that thought.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>The statue looked beautiful. As soon as the castle had been fixed up, Glimmer had commisioned this room, and commisioned the statue. It looked just like Angella.</p><p>Glimmer touched the marble. But looks didn’t count if she wasn’t really here, did they?</p><p>The door opened. Glimmer turned around. “Bow?”</p><p>Micah laughed sadly. “Ah, no. Sorry, sweetheart. I didn’t know you were in here.”</p><p>Glimmer snorted and smiled. “No worries.” She turned back to the statue. “Pretty, isn’t it?”</p><p>“She looks just like how I remember her…” Micah walked up next to his daughter. “She would have loved to be here.”</p><p>“I know.” Glimmer glanced down at the invitation in her hands. She’d told Bow she’d ‘sent’ it the day after they finished the other invites. But as it turns out, that was a lot harder to do than she’d thought it would be.</p><p>“What’s that?” Micah pointed to the envelope. “If - if you don’t mind your old man prying.”</p><p>Glimmer looked away. “It’s…um…an invitation. For mom. For the wedding.”</p><p>“Mmm…”</p><p>“I’m here to, well, give it to her, I guess.” Glimmer placed the invite on the base of the statue, beside the evelasting flowers upon everlasting flowers that Perfuma had given.</p><p>When Glimmer looked back over at Micah, tears were streaming down his face, silently, and he was stared at Angella’s face. Glimmer could feel her own tears coming in.</p><p>“She missed you.”</p><p>Micah breathed out shakily and cracked a tiny smile. “I missed her, too. A lot. Still do.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Glimmer inched closer, and Micah placed an arm around her shoulders. This wasn’t the first time they stood there, staring up at a face they both loved, missed, and it wouldn’t be the last.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Glimmer’s mind was finally off of Angella when she was walking into the hall. Her eyes fell onto Bow, and suddenly everything was him. He was the only thing in her head when she let go of Micah’s arm and stood across from him. He was the only thing in her head through the vows.</p><p>“Queen Glimmer of Brightmoon, do you take Tech-Master Bow to be your husband, to be King of Birghtmoon by your side?”</p><p>“Yes, I do.” Of course she did.</p><p>Bow’s eyes sparkled almost as much as hers did when she said those words.</p><p>“Bow, do you - ”</p><p>“Yes I do,” he blurted.</p><p>A laugh spread through the assembled geusts, and Bow blushed. Glimmer snickered, covering her mouth with her hand.</p><p>“As I was saying,” the Brightmoon official continued slowly. “Bow, do you take Queen Glimmer as Birghtmoon to be your wife?”</p><p>“Y-yes. I do.” Bow squeezed her hand lovingly.</p><p>“Do you promise to do your duty as King of Brightmoon, and judge with your best senses?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Excellent. You can exchange - ”</p><p>“Right, right!” Glimmer turned back to Adora and Catra, both crying (even if Catra was hissing under her breath that she wasn’t).</p><p>Adora fumbled with the earring, but handed it over as best she could. Glimmer thanked her and Adora burst out into a sob, nodding emphatically. Glimmer wondered if she was crying, too. She couldn’t even tell, honestly.</p><p>Glimmer faced Bow again. He held in his hand two thick gold circlet bracelets, just like the ones he’d started wearing two weeks ago.</p><p>“They’re beautiful,” Glimmer murmured. Yeah, she was defenitely crying.</p><p>Bow gestured for her hands. She held out her wrist and he slipped the bracelets on. They <em>felt </em>beautiful on, too.</p><p>Glimmer looked up into his face. She traced the lines of his mouth, the bridge of his nose, the beautiful shades of brown swirling in his eyes.</p><p>Glimmer unfurled her fingers to reveal the small pearl earring. Bow slapped a hand over his mouth.</p><p>“You like it?” She whispered like it was only them, alone, in their bedroom.</p><p>“Stars, yes.”</p><p>Glimmer couldn’t help but giggle at his excited reaction. She reached up and clipped on the earring magically.</p><p>“How do I look?” Bow whispered, same tone as her.</p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p>“You may kiss the - ”</p><p>But Glimmer didn’t let the official finish. She was already tugging at the lapels of Bow’s crop-top suit jacket and bringing his mouth to hers. She didn’t think she could another second not kissing her husband. Sweet stars, Bow was her <em>husband!</em></p><p>Whenever they drew away - seconds or years later - Glimmer’s head was spinning. Bow looked pretty disoriented himself. But he looked happy, too, really happy. Glimmer loved that she’d made him look that happy.</p><p>They walked back down the aisle arm in arm. People were congradulating them and crying all over the place, but Glimmer barely noticed. She was just staring at Bow, at how he looked with a matching earring to hers. How he was staring back at her. They could have walked into a pillar and neither would’ve noticed a thing.</p><p>As soon as they exited they hall, Glimmer and Bow fell into another passionate kiss. She would <em>never </em>get over how good his kisses felt.</p><p>“I love you,” Bow murmured against her lips.</p><p>“I love you, too.” Glimmer pushed back to look at him some more. “You’re beautiful.”</p><p>Bow struck a cheesy pose. “Am I?”</p><p>Glimmer smacked his chest as she started to laugh. “Duh!”</p><p>“Mmm, well I guess that makes sense. I’d have to be pretty darn good-looking to marry a woman as beautiful as you.” He took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips.</p><p>He could make her heart straight-up melt. Glimmer touched the side of his face. “We’re married…”</p><p>“Yeah…I guess I’m king now, kind of?” Bow snorted. “I…I feel so scared.”</p><p>“You’ll do great. Remember, it takes practice. You saw how I was.”</p><p>“Well, I’ll do my best.”</p><p>“You always do.”</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Bow was shaking. His arm was bracing Glimmer’s, and he could feel she was shaking, too.</p><p>“Now introducing, for the first time, Their Majesties Queen Glimmer and King Bow of Brightmoon!”</p><p>Bow knew he burst into tears as soon as it was announced. Then they were cascading down the steps, into the ballroom, with a thousand eyes on them, and a thousand lights, too. Still he cried.</p><p>The brightest spotlight hit the bride and groom with a bang as they arrived into the centre of the dance floor. Glimmer turned in Bow’s grasp to face him. She was also crying, though less than he was.</p><p>The music began, soft and slow. Bow placed his hands on his brand new wife’s waist. Glimmer wound her arms around her brand new husband’s neck, resting gently on his shoulders. They swayed to the music delicately. Bow didn’t know if it was considered dancing, but for the life of him he couldn’t care. He was too busy staring into Glimmer’s eyes.</p><p>They twirled about a couple times. With the twirls, their steps became more advanced. Each movement was a conversation between them.</p><p>“I love you.” Bow spun Glimmer under his arm and drew her back into his embrace.</p><p>“I love you.” Glimmer stepped back and drew Bow back with her.</p><p>“I can’t wait to spend my life with you.” Bow held his hand up to hers, and they walked around each other in a simple rythym.</p><p>“We’re waking up together tomorrow morning, finally married. Isn’t that amazing?” Glimmer leaned forward, making Bow dip back slightly.</p><p>“I love your eyes.” Bow watched with increasing adoradtion as the blush on Glimmer’s cheeks rose with the music’s tempo. He waltzed her about the room. “I hope our children have those eyes.”</p><p>The song was ending, quickly. Glimmer whisked closer to Bow as the last note sounded, their chests bumping together with the final beat of the drums. “I am<em> always</em> going to love you.”</p><p>The guests cheered. Bow looked around and smiled. He could see Adora and Catra waving and clapping and crying. His dads were crying, too, and cheering from their table. Micah was sitting beside them, and sent Bow a wink. All of their friends - all of their family - were there, celebrating their love, their conversation on the dance floor.</p><p>Bow and Glimmer walked to their table while the band picked up for everybody else. Lance, George, and Micah stood up and embraced them in a bonecrushing hug. “The goofs couldn’t even wait to hug us one at a time,” Glimmer would lament cheerfully to Adora and Catra that night.</p><p>“It’s amazing,” Glimmer murmured to Bow as they sat down. “I didn’t even have one dad a few years ago, and now I have three.” She squeezed Bow’s hand as she said it.</p><p>Bow was going to cry again, he as sure of it. “This is the start of something fantastic, isn’t it?”</p><p>Glimmer looked at Bow. She smiled, bright and loving like her voice. “Absolutely.”</p><p>Through the rest of the day, Bow and Glimmer watched their family and friends talking and laughing and sharing stories (a few ones <em>extremely</em> embarrassing) about the happy couple. Glimmer more than once had to bury her head into Bow’s sholuder and insist that it wasn’t actually as bad as it sounded. Even though Bow had <em>been</em> in most of these stories. And they really was as bad as they sounded. But Bow got his fair share of bashful behaviour when Lance started gushing about bubble baths and puppet theatre.</p><p>At the end of the night, Bow, Glimmer, Adora, and Catra were leaving the ballroom towards their bedrooms.</p><p>“That was such a good party!” Adora spun around, still slightly drunk. Bow couldn’t help but grin imagining his friend’s face when she saw the videos Mermista had taken of her dancing - before Mermista herself had gotten drunk, that was.</p><p>“Yeah. Castaspella sure does know how to throw a wedding,” Bow praised.</p><p>The Best Friend Squad spent a while hanging out in Adora and Catra’s room, talking and laughing and drinking and reminiscing. After about an hour, Bow and Glimmer left to their own bedroom.</p><p>As the neared the door, Glimmer grabbed Bow’s face and kissed him. Like usual, she left him breathless.</p><p>“I love you.” She buried her head into his chest.</p><p>For a second he was twenty-one again. His heart was beating a mile a minute and his best friend had just told him she was in love with him. The world was about to end, un yet he couldn’t seem to think about anything but Glimmer.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> It was maybe the last moment he'd ever see her, for all he knew. Images spun about in his mind of them getting married.</span></p><p>Bow blinked. The images were real. <em>She </em>was real, here in his arms. Bow kissed the top of her head softly. “I love you, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Adora and Catra better watch their backs because I'm planning their wedding next. AND THEY WILL NOT ESCAPE THE CUTENESS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Adora and Catra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nightmares and fears, love and comfort.</p><p>WARNING: This chapter is more mature than the rest of the fic, due to gore and 'on-screen' major character death (in a dream, but still).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY this is a little rushed, so I might come back and edit it later but I hope you enjoy for now (:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra floated down the aisle towards Adora. She was sure her feet weren’t even touching the floor. Glimmer stood beside Adora, smiling and waving. A little wierd to wave to a bride on her wedding day, but whatever.</p><p>Catra looked around. All their friends were here, and they all looked so happy. Glimmer waved to her from beside Bow in the pews. The Queen and King both looked like they might burst with excitment. Catra could relate.</p><p>She looked back up. Was Adora farther away now? That was wierd. But it didn’t really matter. Because she was getting closer again and wow she looked good in that dress. It was long, white, and flowing. She was wearing gold all over, too, accenting her beauitful brown eyes. Catra frowned. Hadn’t Adora’s eyes been blue before?</p><p>Catra heard somebody gasp from the pews again. It was Scorpia, sobbing and looking like she wanted to hug Catra and not just Perfuma, who was almost turning purple with the effort.</p><p>Boy, shouldn’t Catra have made it to the stage by now? This was taking a long time. She looked down, horrified to realize that her feet <em>would not move.</em> She tried and tried, but they stayed frozen.</p><p>Catra looked up, startled by Adora’s face. Hadn’t Catra just been - wait, why was she overanalyzing this? Everything was perfect.</p><p>Somebody screamed. Catra looked at their official. It was Glimmer, and she was the one screaming. “The baby!” She screamed. “It’s coming!”</p><p>“<b>What!?</b>” For some reason Catra had remembered Glimmer was only in her second trimester, but it was very possible she was wrong, and the more she though about it, no, Glimmer was a week overdue! Oh no!</p><p>A crying bundle was thrust into Catra’s arms. The creature screamed and screamed and screamed, voice ringing out in the hall.</p><p>“Look after the damn baby!” Adora lifted Catra’s face, fire in her eyes. “Are you going to look after the baby or not, Catra!?”</p><p>“Wha - but it’s<em> Glimmer’</em>s baby - ” She was cut off by a tail buffeting her face. No, that’s right, this was <em>her </em>child.</p><p>“You failure! She doesn’t even love you!” Adora grabbed the baby from Catra’s grasp. Catra desperately tried to get it back.</p><p>“That’s <em>my </em>baby!”</p><p>Adora wasn’t listening, though. She took the baby and hurled her far into the audience. There was a large shattering sound as it fell. An unimaginable pain spread through Catra’s chest. “MONSTER!” She yelled at Adora.</p><p>Adora stared back at her with hurt blue eyes. They were outside of the hall. Adora was crying. “I’m sorry, Catra. I don’t…I don’t love you anymore.”</p><p>Then, long white dress and all, Adora was swept up by the wind. Catra tried desperately to grab her. Her claws hooked in the fabric, but even as they caught, it turned to vapour.</p><p>Catra stared up at the phantom Adora, dissapearing into thin air. Then she looked down at the weight in her arms. Real Adora. The failsafe had been moving with her chest, and now it was still.</p><p>“No…no, Adora! <b>Adora! ADORA!”</b> Catra kept screaming her name, even as the Heart ate her up. It burned into her skin, cut her deep, everywhere. She was writhing in agony, but still she screamed. She screamed and screamed until “Adora” was the last sound the universe ever heard.</p><p> </p><p>Catra woke up drenched in sweat and tears.</p><p> </p><p>———————————</p><p> </p><p>Adora stared at her relfection. She looked so…well, like she felt on the inside. Happy, nervous, and bursting with love.</p><p>Adora hadn’t seen Catra all day, and it was, admittedly, driving her slightly crazy. She really <em>really </em>wanted to see Catra.</p><p>“You’ll see her soon,” Glimmer said from behind her.</p><p>Adora jumped at her voice. “Stars, Glimmer, how’d you know what I was thinking about?”</p><p>“You’re <em>always </em>thinking about Catra.” There was a slight annoyance on her tongue.</p><p>Bow placed his hands on Glimmer’s shoulders. “Now, now, honey. They’re in love. It’s beautiful. And they’re getting married today!”</p><p>“I know that, I’m not stupid!” Glimmer snapped.</p><p>Bow just laughed and nodded. “No, babe, you’re very smart, but remember, Adora is allowed to be this excited.”</p><p>“Ugh, I guess you’re right. Besides, then <em>she’ll</em> be the one worrying about kids!” Glimmer placed a hand on her pregnant stomach and stuck her tongue out at Adora playfully.</p><p>Adora rolled her eyes, but she was smirking. “Don’t be too happy, Glim - I’ll pawn them off to you two just like Mermista and Sea Hawk did.”</p><p>Bow snapped his fingers. “That reminds me, they said they might be a little late.”</p><p>“It’ll be fine.” Adora turned back around to face her reflection. “Kids…yikes. I haven’t even thought about the logistics of looking after them much yet, honestly. I mean, Catra and I both want one, but we haven’t - ”</p><p>“Shush, shush. Bow’s right, today’s about you being all excited, not overthinking.” Glimmer moved in front Adora and smoothed out the shoulders of her dress. “You look beautiful, by the way.”</p><p>Adora smiled. “Thanks.”</p><p>Bow held out his arm. “Ready to go, She-Ra?”</p><p>Adora bowed cheesily and looped her arm in his. “Thank you, your majesty.”</p><p>Glimmer came on the other side of Adora, also holding out her arm, and Adora looped theirs, too. “Okay…okay…” She was starting to sweat with nervousness. Luckily this dress wouldn’t show that.</p><p>“Hey, you got this!” Bow hip-bumped her gently.</p><p>“Onto another adventure,” Glimmer added.</p><p>“Right…right…gah, I don’t even know why I’m nervous.”</p><p>“Then don’t be!” Glimmer said smugly.</p><p>Adora snorted. “I’ll try that, thanks.” She took a deep breath. She pictured Catra in her stunning white suit, walking down the aisle towards her, smiling, radiant… “Okay, I’m ready. Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>———————</p><p> </p><p>Scorpia and Entrapta buzzed around Catra in a panicked frenzy. Catra was standing, frozen, watching the diaster unravel around her.</p><p>“Wait, wait, which one was a cumberbunt again?” Scorpia was throwing clothes everywhere. Catra would have told her the answer if she had the mental capacity to at the moment. But right now she was trying to not literally die from anxiety and also trying to <em>not think about that stupid dream.</em></p><p>“That one!” Entrapta exclaimed. She frowned. “Oh, um…though maybe not…”</p><p>“Catra, is this a <em>tablecloth </em>in here???”</p><p>“<em>That’s</em> it! <em>That’s </em>the cumberbunt!” Entrapta reached for something that Catra knew was definitly not the cumberbunt, but again she didn’t even bother attempting to correct her overenthusiastic friend. Meelog growled beside her, a brilliant red. Catra ignored them, too.</p><p>Two knocks sounded at the door. Catra reached her arm out just far enough to open it. Perfuma came in.</p><p>“Hi, girls! I was just seeing how - oh…oh no.” She was aghast, almost crying at the horror of the scene before her.</p><p>“Hi, Perfuma!” Entrapta bounded up, a bra tangled in her hair. “We’re looking for a cumberbunt.”</p><p>Perfuma smiled pitifully. “I see. May I help?”</p><p>“Oh, sure!” Entrapta gestured to the mess Scorpia was making.</p><p>“Hey, Perfuma!” Scorpia called from under the mound of clothes.</p><p>Perfuma walked over and knelt down. “Hey, sweetie. Um…you look like you could use a little help. Cumberbunt, was it?” Granted, it was only out of Catra’s perepheral that she saw what Perfuma had grabbed, but that looked a heck of a lot more like a cumberbunt that whatever Entrapta had been holding.</p><p>“Ah, thank you! Gee, I’m no good at this stuff.” Scorpia stood up sheepishly, a long peice of fabric still in her claws.</p><p>“Aw, don’t feel bad, sweetie. You never learned it!” Perfuma reached up and pecked Scorpia’s cheek. “Now, just follow me, ladies, and we’ll have ourselves a beautiful bride Catra in no time!”</p><p>Twenty minutes later, Catra was staring at her relfection again. This time, though, she actually looked formal. Like she had in her dream. Catra hung her head and cursed under her breath. It was stupid, it didn’t even make sense! Why did it still send shivers down her spine?</p><p>“What do you think?” Perfuma placed a hand under Catra’s chin and raised her head to the mirror.</p><p>“It’s nice.” She couldn’t say she liked it, exactly, because it just made her think that her feet would freeze again.</p><p>Perfuma frowned. “Are you alright? Do you want to try our breathing excersises?”</p><p>“No. I’m fine. Just…nerves.” Catra tugged at her bow-tie.</p><p>Perfuma’s frown didn’t disipate. She looked down at Meelog, still glowing that alarming red and figdeting. But still Perfuma nodded and gestured for Scorpia and Entrapta to take Catra’s arms. They obliged and lead Catra out with Meelog trailing close behind.</p><p>When the quartet reached the wedding hall, Catra caught sight of Adora. She really did look beautiful. <em>“I don’t love you anymore.” </em>Catra’s feet froze, and she didn’t bother trying to move them. Things tugged at her arms, voices nagged her on, but she was lost in those blue eyes that threatened pain.</p><p>Her feet finally budged - back into the hallway, running towards her room. Scorpia grabbed Catra and picked her up as she kicked and screamed.</p><p>“I CAN’T DO IT! I CAN’T DO IT! SHE HATES ME! SCORPIA, LET ME GO!”</p><p>“Wildcat, calm down - ”</p><p>“<b>I SAID SHE HATES ME, DAMN IT! </b>I CAN’T DO IT!”</p><p>“Catra, it’s okay, Adora loves you, it’s all okay.” Scorpia twisted so she was cradling Catra, rocking her like a baby.</p><p>“LET GO!” Catra batted her Scorpia’s face, but her grip was resolute.</p><p>“Shush, shush, you’re just nervous.”</p><p>“ISAID <b>LET GO!</b>”</p><p>“Ahhhhhhhh, Catra? Are you gonna come, or…?” Entrapta gestured nervously to the wedding hall.</p><p>Catra quieted down instantly. They’d all heard her, hadn’t they? Damn it, why, why why!?</p><p>Hestitantly, from around the corner, Bow appeared, looking concerned. “Um…hey, Catra. Everything okay here?”</p><p>“She’s just a little scared,” Scorpia said in hushed tones.</p><p>Catra shoved her way out of Scorpia’s grip. “I - look, I just - ”</p><p>“Catra.” Bow walked up and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Adora’s waiting for you.”</p><p>Catra frowned. “But what if - ”</p><p>“Your love literally brought her from death. Catra, she loves you. Why would you think otherwise?”</p><p>Despite herself, Catra took to performing Perfuma’s breathing excersies. “You’re right…you’re right…I just…need a minute.”</p><p>“Okay. Well, um, whenever you’re ready, then.” Bow backed into the wedding hall again, to the chatter of muffled guests.</p><p>Catra jumped when Meelog butted their head under her hand. “It’ll be okay. We’ve got this.”</p><p>Catra let out a long sigh. “You’re right.” She turned her gaze to her bridesmaids. “Okay. Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p> </p><p>Thank Mara. Catra was walking towards the stage now, with Scorpia and Entrapta on either arm and Meelog trotting proudly behind them. Adora let out a long sigh.</p><p>When Catra reached Adora, the magicat was almost soaked in her own sweat. Adora tried not to take it personally.</p><p>“Hey,” she whispered.</p><p>Catra flashed a shaky smile. “Hey. S-sorry about that.”</p><p>Glimmer cleared her throat, and the brides diverted their attention to her. Glimmer smiled. With what she refered to as her “queenly voice” she recited, “Dear friends and family, we are gathered here to see the union of She-Ra Adora and Catra.” She looked between them. “These two are…are…” Why was she stalling?</p><p>Catra looked panicked immediately. Suddenly Glimmer starting sobbing. She looked back over at Adora, and her face streamed with tears.</p><p>“I’m just so happy for you guys!” Glimmer wrapped her arms around their waists, pulling them into a hug.</p><p>Adora chuckled awkwardly, and, as much as she could move her trapped arm, tapped Glimmer’s back comfortingly. “Th-that’s great, Glim, but…uh…the officiating?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh, yeah.” Glimmer sniffed and let go of her friends. “Uh…where was I? Oh, yeah, yeah…these two are the best of friends and - ” Another sob. Glimmer kept speaking, but Adora couldn’t understand a word within all they sniffling and bawling and blubbering. For a while they just let it happen, ready to let the trainwreck unfold, but eventually somebody stood up from the crowd and marched to the stage.</p><p>A looming figure over the brides, Huntara sighed loudly. “Hey, your sparkly majesty, would you like somebody else to take the lead here?”</p><p>Glimmer nodded, wiping at her eyes.</p><p>While Glimmer moved to stand beside Bow and Swift Wind on Adora’s side, Hunatara got between the brides. “Alright. Hi there, folks. We’re here to witness the union of She-Ra Adora and Catra. Do you have vows yourselves?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” Adora affirmed.</p><p>Hunatara waved her hand. “Go ahead.”</p><p>Their eyes met. Adora was instantly transported to their first kiss. Those were the eyes she’d seen when she’d been saved from Horde Prime’s evil clutches within her mind. The eyes that made her want to live. “I…Catra, I love you. There is no way to describe it…” Adora had prepared notes - really, she had - but it seemed impossible to think about those when she could be drowning in Catra and everything about her. “You’ve…you’ve always been with me, in some way. I know we’ve been through…a lot. A lot more than most couples, probably. But I think that just makes us strong, don’t you?” Adora grabbed Catra’s hand in hers. “I promise to love you with all my heart for as long as I live, and even beyond that. I promise to always, <em>always </em>be there for you. I promise to stay.”</p><p>Catra looked about as emotional as Glimmer. “Adora…Adora, Adora, Adora…”</p><p>Adora hiccuped down a sob, laughing. “That’s my name.”</p><p>Catra snorted and started laughing, too. “Shut up, dummy. I…stars, I love you. I love you more than I could ever have imagined was possible. I was so awful to you and you…Adora, I promise I will always be beside you, and be what you need. I will stay with you, no matter what. I will cherish you every day we’re together.”</p><p>Hunatara nodded. “Great. Now that you’ve exchanged vows, you’re wife and wife, blah blah blah, beautiful ceremony, you can kiss.”</p><p>A laugh bubbled up inside of Adora, spilling out with Catra’s. They both leaned forward, bumping foreheads and laughing agian. It took two more tries, but by the fourth time their lips touched. As soon as it happened, Adora was sure she never wanted this particular kiss to end. Because this one meant forever in a single touch, it meant giving herself over to Catra and Catra giving herself over to Adora. It was every want, every argument, every yelling match, every battle, every quiet moment, every soft look under the stars, every night lying down next to each other and bed, every comfort after nightmares.</p><p>Alas, kisses never last forever. Adora moved back and opened her eyes. Maybe that was okay, though, because there would be so many more kisses after that one.</p><p>“Congrats! Get out of here!” Huntara started to clap.</p><p>The rest of their geusts started to aswell. As Adora and Catra headed down the aisle, the clapping turned to full on cheers, and as they exited the hall, all noise faded in obsurity. Adora turned to Catra and kissed her again. It wasn’t as “important-feeling” as the one on the stage, but this one felt…felt familiar. Like they’d be doing this for years and years to come. Which, in hindsind, Adora would felt was stupid because they’d <em>already </em>been kissing for years. But in-the-moment-Adora didn’t have any enegery to think she was stupid. She was in love, and if that made her stupid, then she’d gladly play the fool.</p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p>Catra vividly remembered getting ready for the Princess Prom. She also remembered seeing Adora and, despite herself, thinking that that woman looked damn fine in her red dress. Though Catra now prefered the white one she wore as they twirled about the dance floor.</p><p>“So,” Adora drawled. “I guess we have to nag each other more now that we’re married, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Catra groaned dramatically. “It’s gonna be a headache trying to boss you around, but I suppose t’is the price we must pay.”</p><p>Adora’s smile faded.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Just what you said…bossing around…” Adora pursed her lips. “I…I wish…I mean I know she…but…”</p><p>Catra’s heart clenched, the love filling it the only thing to stop it from making her bleed out on the ground now. “Yeah…I…I wish that, too. She would’ve - ”</p><p>“She would’ve asked you about your intentions.” Adora snickered and threw her head back when it turned into a full-out laugh.</p><p>Catra smirked against her giggles. “I would’ve told her I was marrying you for the prestige.”</p><p>The brand new wives giggled like they were still teenagers as they danced.</p><p>“By the way,” Catra said after she’d gotten control of herself. “You talked to Swift Wind, right?”</p><p>Adora’s laughter halted.</p><p>“Adora.”</p><p>“Well - ”</p><p>“We’re <b>not </b>taking him on our honeymoon.”</p><p>“But he was <em>so </em>exicted to go to a beach, Catra!”</p><p>“Then he can go on his own time! Don’t give me that look, it’s our <em>honeymoon!</em>”</p><p>Adora huffed, but she was smiling. “Geez, you’re gonna do <em>fiiiiiine </em>nagging me.”</p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p>Their giggles continued.</p><p>When the dance ended, Catra and Adora headed to the the wedding party table, surrounded by their assorted brides-people. Glimmer had her head buried in her hands, Bow trying desperately to comfort her.</p><p>“I’m so sorry!” Glimmer blurted as soon as Catra and Adora sat down. “I - I don’t know why I got so emotional!”</p><p>“Hormones, babe. It’s alright.” Bow nodded to Catra and Adora for confirmation.</p><p>“Yeah, don’t worry. It’s all good.” Adora smiled and sent Glimmer a finger-gun.</p><p>Catra shrugged. “It worked out. We’re married, aren’t we? All I ask is that you don’t spray me when I tell your kids about this.”</p><p>Glimmer flushed. She sighed and looked away. “I don’t really have a choice, you’d just tell them worse stories if I didn’t let you tell this one.”</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t say I wouldn’t tell those, too, Sparkles.”</p><p>The reception went on, long and rambuntcious, until Brightmoon was cast in midnight.</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>Adora opened her eyes. Why was everything white?</p><p>“Adora.”</p><p>She sat bolt up right. That voice, where was that voice coming from? She found his evil, vile figure at the foot of her bed, Glimmer’s neck in his hands. The queen’s body hung limp, her eyes wide with alarm.</p><p>“GLIMMER!” Adora lunged foward. Horde Prime stepped back, and she fell face-first into something wet and sticky on the floor. When she’s got her head up and cleaing her eyes, her hands were drenched in blood. Where from? Her heart stopped. The same blood drenched Bow’s figure beneath her, a gaping wound where the heart on his uniform should have been.</p><p>Adora’s gaze rose, taking in the masacre aroud her. Purple, blonde, blue, pink hair and red, red blood, and still, contorted bodies. A large white mound of death caught her eye and she scampered over, the tears already flowing. “SWIFTY!”</p><p>A thud. Adora turned. Prime had dropped Glimmer to the ground, and now she lay dead beside her husband. He brought up another body with his other hand. This one was still moving, still struggling. But she stopped in an instant, and her mask fell.</p><p>“Adora,” Prime growled lowly. “You thought you could escape me, couldn’t you? How long must I tell you, Prime shall reign eternal?”</p><p>“You - no, no, I was just home a second ago! They were - they were all - ” Adora caught her words with a sob-bound scream.</p><p>“And now they’re dead,” Horde Prime continued for her. The sick monster hummed happily to himself. “But wait a moment. Your wife.”</p><p>Adora’s eyes flew open. “No. You won’t touch her.” She got to her feet, body still ravaged and shaking with pain. “<b>You won’t touch her!</b>”</p><p>“Won’t I?”</p><p>“Adora?” Just like that Catra was in Prime’s grip.</p><p>Adora reached out, but her feet wouldn’t move, they stayed frozen to the stop, desperate but catching nothing. “<b>Catra!</b> Catra, hold on! Fight him!”</p><p>Prime cackled. The sound grew and grew until it shook the whole Velvet Glove. But despite the volcanic noise exploding from Horde Prime, Adora heard the snap of Catra’s neck like there were no other sounds in the universe. “<b>CATRA!</b>” Everything went black and fuzzy.</p><p>“Adora?”</p><p>“<b>CATRA, HOLD ON! <em>CATRA!</em>”</b></p><p>“Adora!”</p><p>The fuzziness parted. Catra was above her, so close Adora could feel her breath. “Adora! Wake up, it’s okay!”</p><p>Wake up? No, wait, Horde Prime, he was right here, where did that son of a - Catra grabbed Adora’s face. She looked back up at her wife. “Honey, deep breaths. Deep breaths. You had a nightmare.”</p><p>“Nightmare?” Adora squeaked through a scratchy thraot.</p><p>Catra chuckled, her expression softening and the worry-lines fading. “That’s right. A nightmare.”</p><p>“Oh…oh…oh, thank Mara.” Adora reached to her left and grabbed Catra, squeezing her to her body.</p><p>“Ack! H-hey! Yeah, yeah, a nightmare. It’s all good.”</p><p>“Thank Mara. Thank Mara…” Adora kept murmuring it over and over again. At some point she must gone back to sleep, because she woke up again, this time to morning light. She looked over to make sure. Yes, Catra was still there, beside her, alive. Alive, and her wife. Adora let out a long, happy sigh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I might need to stop creating so many multi-chapter fics at once lol. Priorities m8. Ah well, I just got too many dumb ideas in this brain o' mine, I gotta write 'em all out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>